


So, who is ignoring who?

by averoussina



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averoussina/pseuds/averoussina
Summary: Ten: first of all you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fucc you. Secondly,[Ten is typing...]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 60





	So, who is ignoring who?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, my mother language wasn't English and I'm not confident with my English so, yeah.

Lucas is thinking hard about what might be his fault this time to Ten. Ten have been ignoring his text this morning, which is completely fine though, remember that Ten was not a morning person. So he thought everything is okay, and text him two hours later around Ten only to do their thing— Lucas thing actually, _‘Hey Ten! It's Ten! Hehe.’_

Lucas kinda like that, to message Ten whenever he likes it, either important or not. But Ten still, didn't respond at all. Lucas began to lose his focus in class. Wondering is Ten still asleep? Then Ten might skip his meal right? Wasn't Ten usually have class too around eleven? But he tried to shove off those kinds of things in his head, he stared harder at the Professor. Maybe stare harder makes you focus harder, said Lucas logic so he did.

And until lunch, Lucas still didn't get any text from Ten and he starts panicking. What if something happens to Ten? Does he get sick? Does he get into some trouble? Fight with his neighbors? Struck the tree or maybe— Lucas stop thinking nonsense while his eyes caught Ten figures.

"Ten!" Lucas happily exclaims, louder than he plans to but who cares anyway and waving his big hand to Ten with so much energy. Ten looks up, stare at him, then walk off without even saying _'Hi'_ backs.

Lucas on the other hand was so lost, like an abandoned dog in rain. "Ten?" He blinks, cannot believe his eyes that Ten gives him such a cold look and just left him like that. And because of the shock, he forgot to even run after Ten to ask what is wrong with him. Lucas suddenly didn't even feel the need to have his lunch. All of his thoughts are full of Ten. He pulls out his phone, trying to reach Ten.

Lucas waited, in Ten's room after he finished his class. He waits there because Ten's mom told him to just wait there when she found him in front of their house. So, he complies gladly. After a while, he heard Ten's voice and after that he heard footsteps, getting closer and closer.

Probably Ten's. Lucas thinks nervously, wet his lips unconsciously. Ten open the door and look at Lucas calmly. He isn't surprised to find Lucas there. "Uh, hi?" Lucas says, try again. Ten just took a deep breath, then close his room's door.

Ten put his bag on the desk, took off his clothes without even looking to Lucas who suddenly panicking again where to look, Ten or ceiling or floor. Hard choices. Lucas chooses Ten of course, it's not everyday sight and he didn't want to miss that. And within seconds, Ten already changed his clothes. Bless Lucas's eyes.

Lucas still waiting, he sits on Ten's bed, FYI. But Ten choose to sit on his desk, pull out his phone. Lucas calls Ten again, "Ten...?" Afraid Ten will playing games and acts like Lucas wasn't there at all... Which Ten already did!

When the realization hit him, Lucas feels he want to cry and hide. Like, why Ten did this to him? Lucas wouldn't survive a day without Ten smiles and touch, what did Lucas do to deserve all of this cold treatment?!

Ten sighs, with annoyance he can't hide, he put his phone on the desk and look at Lucas. "Don't you ever have an idea that I might not want to talk to you? Like, at all?"

With that being said, Lucas stared at Ten hardly, he is thinking hard about what might be his fault this time to Ten... Unsure, Lucas shakes his head slowly, "I don't. Why you refuse to talk to me?"

Silence.

Ten picks up his phone again. "Ten, I'd like to talk it out. If I mess up something, tell me, so I can fix things up. Or if some of my actions annoy you, tell me so we can, I don't know, do something about that? Don't give me this silent treatment I can't handle it."

Ting! Lucas's phone notification just needs to ring at this very moment, Lucas curse that in his head but he pulls out his phone anyway. Ten is glued to his phone as well, not even spare a glance again to him.

Ten: First of all you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fucc you. Secondly,  
[Ten is typing...]

Lucas furrows his eyebrows when he, freaking finally, get a text back from Ten. And Ten is spilling what happened but this thing Ten telling him via chat doesn't make sense at all. Hell, it wasn't even crossed Lucas's mind while he thinking hard ten minutes ago!

Ten: Why the fucc is Yuqi wearing your shirt it didn't even look good on her. I swear it wasn't even doubled in size maybe triple or more!  
[Ten is typing...]

Ten: But if she suits your taste more and you LIKE her so much that you give her a shirt I like so much on YOU then what can I say, go touch and kiss her not me.  
[Ten is typing...]

Ten: And lastly don't you baby-ing me. What are we? Baby-daddy relationship huh? Fucc off.

  
Ten's last word is what Ten said out loud too. "F off Lucas." Lucas refused to do what Ten told him to do. Like hell, he would. "I never give Yuqi a shirt. Especially a shirt you said you like so much when I wear that shirt. No. Never. Nope. Why would I give her my treasure?" Ten scoffs.

"Because it's your treasure and you like her so much?" Lucas couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Do you even know why that shirt become my treasure in the first place?" Lucas didn't even wait for Ten answers, he gets up and hugs Ten, "Because you like it so much that every time you see me on that you will hugs me like this and clings on me and hardly let me go at all. I like you being possessive over me. So it becomes my treasure."

Lucas loosens up his hugs to look at Ten in the eyes, "And I thought we're in a relationship..?"

"Says who?" Ten retorts. Unable to hide his still lingering annoyances, and frustration. "Thought we're just making out friends."

"What? NO." Lucas is panicking again, why the hell Ten think like that, he thought he already shows Ten earnestly how he felt, how much he loves Ten. How much Ten means to him. "I—" Lucas's face didn't show it, but his ear already deep red.

"You what? I did say I love you all this time Lucas. But did you answer? You just brush it off by kisses. So I—," Ten stops, "I confused you know. I'm about to bring this thing up but everything starts to feel so, annoying lately and I'm thinking to give up or stops whatever it was going on between us."

Lucas suddenly feels it kinda hard to breathe, his heart pain a little. Or maybe not a little.

"So Lucas—"

"NO!" Lucas cut him out, loud. "Whatever you want to say, no. No. Stop." Lucas rambling, tighten up his hugs and leans his head on Ten shoulders. "No. Don't tell me anything. Stop. I- I- How could you not know, I always show you honestly about what I felt towards you. You're so much more than just a mating buddy, you mean a whole world to me. I," Lucas can barely spell or say the L word but if Ten wants to hear it he will say it, no matter how much the older want him to say it, Lucas will obey and say it. He is more than ready to give anything to Ten so long as Ten didn't go from his world. As long as Ten love him, stay by his side... Lucas is ready to give Ten everything he has.

"I love you Ten." He says, weakly. "I love you, I do love you so much," Lucas mutters the word, sincerely to the older. "I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier and make you confused... I will try hard so you didn't find me annoying, just don't, don't leave me. Don't end things up... I love you."

But then Ten pushed Lucas with all his might. Makes the poor boy startled, and puzzled. "Ten..?" Lucas asks as he confused can he hugs the other, or maybe Ten didn't want to be with him anymore. 

Then Ten smiles. A smile that wipes all worry Lucas might have. "I love you too Lucas. Wow. Freaking finally..?" Ten chuckles as he reaches Lucas's face to remove their distance.

"Can I kiss you tho?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They shared a sweet kiss but then Lucas unknowingly breaks the mood again. Accidentally.

"But Ten, you know. About your Mr. Grumpy Cat, he isn't as cute as you're in kitty costume. Never have I intended to ignore him. Sorry bout that."


End file.
